Desastre inminente
by Koneko97
Summary: Nuevamente un plan sale mal. Pero esta vez no es el plan del invasor más problemático del universo. Los más altos se verán obligados a tomar el asunto con sus propias manos y, con suerte, salir ilesos en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ya tenemos fecha para la pelicula!

Y sale el mismo mes de mi cumpleaños, gracias universo.

De la emocion me vi obligada a publicar alguno de los fics en los que estoy trabajando.

Asi que espero que les guste, y si creen que vale la pena dejen sus reviews que me alegran le vida.

_**Invader ZiM**_ **no me pertenece, todo es propiedad del Dios Jhonen Vasquez.**

* * *

—¡Mis altos! ¡Oigan! Soy Zim ¡Oigan! ¡Mis Aaaltos!

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese invasor que insistía en perturbar la calma con sus gritos e incesante búsqueda de atención. Su imagen era proyectada en gran tamaño frente a sus adorados líderes, quienes simplemente lo miraban indiferentes. Uno de ellos, llamado Red, suspiró y tomó la palabra.

—Escucha Zim, necesitamos discutir algo repentinamente importante.— Purple, el otro líder, dejó de comer y miró con curiosidad—. Nosotros te llamaremos en cuanto estemos libres— le hizo una señal a otro irken para que cortara la transmisión antes de que Zim pudiera responder. Se llevó las manos a la cara y masajeó su frente de manera brusca, —Estoy cansado, ¡cansado!, de soportar a Zim. Necesitamos hacer algo para terminar con esto.

Purple soltó una leve risa, era uno de esos días en que Red estaba de mal humor.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Uh? Siempre que intentamos algo contra él termina afectándonos a nosotros. Además, hoy es día de nachos —terminó remarcando. Como si fuera una razón suficiente para detener cualquier plan que podría generar la cabeza del otro.

—Tiene que haber una forma...

El armamento militar no servía, cada vez que intentaron volarlo en pedazos algo fallaba. Contratar a otros aliens para hacer el trabajo sucio tampoco funcionó. Ni hablar cuando intentaron deshacerse de él mediante un juicio, terminó estropeando a tres cerebros de control en solo pocos minutos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que siendo tan peligroso no había hecho estallar la tierra todavía? Era una suerte que Comidortia siguiera en pie luego de que estuviera ahí por un tiempo. Abrió sus ojos al recordar cuando el cerebro de control reprogramó a Zim.

—¡Eso es, Comidortia! —exclamó mientras una idea surgía en su mente.

—Sí, de ahí siempre envían los nachos —respondió Purple como si fuera obvio.

Red solo gruño en respuesta, no estaba de ánimos para tratar de explicar nada y dudaba que el otro comprendiera algo. Dio una orden a la computadora de la nave y frente a él se desplegó una mesa con una gran cantidad de botones. Había soportado durante demasiado tiempo al minúsculo invasor, pero ya era suficiente, ese era el día en el que todo iba a cambiar.

Con una seña ordenó que lo comunicaran otra vez con el invasor, la espera duro unos pocos segundos, la imagen de Zim apareció en la pantalla y ya iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Red se adelantó.

—¡Tenemos una gran noticia para ti, Zim!

—¿¡Me van a dar una nueva arma desintegradora!?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.—Purple rio divertido mientras comía donas, Red suspiró exasperadamente y procedió a apretar los botones enfrente suyo con decisión. En la pantalla, a un costado de la imagen del invasor, apareció un pequeño rectángulo que indicaba que se estaba estableciendo una conexión.

—¿Un robot entonces? ¡Con grandes cañones que puedan destruir todo a su paso!, solo imaginen el sufrimiento de estos asquerosos humanos cuando su mundo se vea reducido a cenizas, nunca olvidarán el nombre de Zim, ¡yo soy Zim!

—¡Zim, Concéntrate! —gritó Red mientras apuntaba a la pantalla—. No va a haber ningún robot, ni humanos, ni mundos hechos cenizas—. El pequeño cartel cambió de color anunciando que la conexión estaba hecha, Red inmediatamente apretó otro botón.

—Pero, pero... ¡Mis altos! La misión... —Zim se vio obligado a detenerse al sentir que unos cables se metieron en su pak y lo elevaron en el aire, entornó un ojo mientras trataba de entender la situación. Un vago recuerdo llegó hasta el, se trataba del momento en el que el cerebro de control le asignó sus vacaciones en el planeta Comidortia. —¿Me van a volver a dar vacaciones? Zim no necesita vacaciones —repitió como en esa ocasión..

—No Zim, este es... Mmm... Ehh, un nuevo...Ehh, análisis, para invasores —dijo Red vagamente mientras miraba los datos que aparecían en la pantalla, Purple le dio una mirada confundida al escucharlo—. Específicamente para invasores en misiones secretas.

Los ojos de Zim brillaron con orgullo.

—Me honra que me elijan a mí, es decir, es obvio que me lo merezco.

—Claro que si —comentó con sarcasmo Purple. Arrojando al suelo el paquete de donas con las últimas en el, se acercó a su compañero, el cual estaba ensimismado en su trabajo. Mientras, Zim seguía hablando de las grandezas que había hecho en el pasado y por qué era merecedor de recibir el título de mejor invasor de la historia irken. —Sigue siendo tan modesto como siempre. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va tu magnífico plan?

—Creo que ya lo tengo —dijo con emoción, apretó varios botones más y posó su dedo dramáticamente sobre otro botón brillante —¿Estás listo para que nuestras vidas cambien?—. Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Purple comenzó a emocionarse pensando en que esta vez tenían una oportunidad.

Su momento se vio interrumpido por los fuertes gritos que comenzó a soltar el invasor.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡En la base de Zim! —Al parecer le gritaba a algo que los altos no llegaban a ver—. ¡Oye deja de tocar mis cosas! ¿Qué crees que haces con eso sucio mono apestoso? ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!

Aburrido de la situación, Red apretó de una vez por todas el botón. Otra vez apareció un rectángulo en la pantalla mostrando la carga de la acción que se completó a los pocos segundos.

Al instante Zim se calló, todo su cuerpo estaba visiblemente tenso y las manchas de su pak brillaban con fuerza, comenzó a temblar y a dar algunas sacudidas debido a las descargas que le llegaban a través de los cables, la pantalla donde lo veían también comenzó a mostrar fallas. Los altos no sabían que esperar, solo veían como las descargas eléctricas eran cada vez más fuertes, al punto de que al pequeño invasor se le iluminaron tenuemente los ojos.

De repente se sintió un chispazo y luego todo quedo a oscuras, los altos miraron a su alrededor a medida que se encendían las luces de emergencia de la nave. Los demás irkens trabajaban para solucionar el problema. Purple fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Crees que funcionó?

—No lo sé, pero por lo que vimos puede que se sobrecargaran sus circuitos.

—Tal vez explotó.

Ante esos pensamientos ambos comenzaron a reír fuertemente

—Eso sería maravilloso, pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Manden una nueva transmisión al invasor Zim.

—O a lo que quede de él —agregó Purple.

La nave parecía volver lentamente a la normalidad, la pantalla se encendió y grandes letras aparecieron en ella junto con un porcentaje de carga. Los altos miraron confundidos, "Sincronizando"¿qué estaba pasando?

—¡Señor, los controles no responden! —exclamó uno de los operarios.

Un fuerte pitido indicó que la sincronización había terminado, y ahora se estaba estableciendo una conexión. Por unos segundos no paso nada, todos esperaron en silencio. Lentamente se fueron relajando.

—Bueno, ¡tú! —Red señaló al operador más cercano —Haz un escaneo de la nave, y que alguien nos traiga algo para comer.

—¿No crees que lo que le pasó a la nave tenga algo que ver con lo de Zim? —preguntó Purple.

—No, la nave simplemente se reinició o algo así.

En ese momento, la nave se sacudió haciendo que la mayoría de la tripulación perdiera el equilibrio..

Por una de las puertas entró corriendo el ingeniero Skrang, un irken de ojos azul oscuro y con un pak modificado para albergar cerebros vortianos.

—¡Mis altos, tenemos un problema!

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—¡La Inmensa! ¡La computadora de la nave se sincronizó con algo proveniente de un planeta lejano! No sabemos cómo pudo pasar, estamos tratando de arreglarlo pero cualquier acceso está bloqueado. Esto puede ser obra de un ataque enemigo.

—Un ataque enemigo eh... ¿Cuál es ese planeta? —preguntó Red manteniendo un aire tranquilo.

Un ayudante del ingeniero se acercó y le susurró algo a Skrang, éste se volvió hacia los líderes.

—El planeta Tierra... Esperen, ¿no es ese el planeta donde está el irken Zim?

Red sintió la intensa mirada de Purple en él.

—No puede ser obra suya Purple, ambos vimos que recibió una fuerte sobrecarga. Si sobrevivió le debe haber tomado varios minutos reactivarse, ¿en qué momento podría haber hecho algo?

—¿Sobrecarga? —preguntó Skrang.

—No te metas en asuntos de altos, Skarf.

Skrang optó por irse para ver que más podía averiguar del problema.

La nave volvió a sacudirse violentamente.

—Entonces, si no es Zim ¿Quién dices que es? —Cuestionó Purple sin recibir respuesta—. Eh? EH?

—¡Basta! Te preocupas demasiado, pronto van a arreglar el problema y nos olvidaremos de todo esto.

Purple seguía sintiéndose intranquilo.

—¿Ya esta reparado el comunicador?

—¡Purple! —ya se estaba cansando de la actitud del otro. ¿No podía confiar en que todo estaba en orden?

—¡Mis altos! —gritó el científico volviendo con ellos.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó a su vez Red, cada vez más molesto.

—Tenemos las coordenadas exactas desde donde esta sincronizada la nave. —Estiró la mano para mostrarles unos papeles.

Purple se los quitó y los analizó unos segundos antes de mirar enojado a Red.

—¡Son las coordenadas de la base de Zim! —acto seguido le arrojó los papeles a la cara.

Éste los agarró y los revisó incrédulo.

Mientras, Purple se agarraba la cabeza y se quejaba en voz alta.

—Sabia que esto no terminaría bien, todos esos botones y cosas no parecían nada bueno... ¿Y sabes qué?

Red lo señaló con un dedo y le habló amenazante.

— ¡No lo digas! —Purple abrió la boca— ¡No te atrevas!

—Te lo dije.

Red tiró al suelo los papeles. Lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se giró para gritarle al otro irken.

—¿Por qué no está solucionado el problema, Srang?

—Eh... mis altos, es necesario saber con qué se sincronizó.

—Pero no sabemos eso.

—¿Que fue lo que sucedió cuando se comunicaron con el invasor Zim?

—Realizábamos unas... pruebas… en su pak y cuando estábamos terminando todo se apagó.—Explicó Red.

Skrang se sobresaltó.

—¿¡Y si la nave se sincronizó con el pak de Zim!?

—¡Sabía que esto no terminaría bien! Pero tenías que hacer lo que querías, quién sabe que sería del imperio si yo no estuviera.

Red lo ignoró completamente a su compañero que solo seguía quejandosé.

—¿Qué se supone que necesitas para arreglar todo esto?

El ingeniero se lo pensó por un momento.

—Si resulta que se sincronizó con el pak, es algo más peligroso de lo que pensábamos... ya que los controles de la inmensa están bloqueados lo mejor sería tratar de trabajar sobre el pak, así que tendríamos que traer a Zim aquí.

Purple fue el primero en desechar la idea.

—No no y no. Zim ¿Aquí? ¿En este preciso lugar? ¿¡Estás loco!?

—Yo opino que es un buen momento para cambiar de nave...

—¡Pero mis altos! La inmensa es la imagen de poder del imperio, no puede simplemente cambiarse.

Ambos bufaron.

—¿Entonces qué otra cosa se te ocurre?

—Podría tratar de desbloquear el sistema de la nave, pero eso llevaría tiempo y es algo muy peligroso porque cualquier cosa que afecte a Zim nos afectara a nosotros.

—La historia de nuestras vidas, ¿Funciona la máquina teletransportadora esa que habías construído? —preguntó pensativo Red.

—Si, incluso ya está más estable, se pueden enviar cosas y volverlas sin que explote nuestra mitad del universo.

—Excelente.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —inquirió el ingeniero.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —cuestionó el otro alto.

Red agarró a un técnico que estaba por el lugar.

—Tienes una importante misión.—Se giró para hablarle a Skrang—Coloca las coordenadas de la base de Zim.—volvió a encarar al técnico— Tu misión consiste en ir a verificar que el invasor Zim no haga alguna locura, puedes sentirte honrado.

El técnico lo miró muy sorprendido y aterrado, el ingeniero le dio un aparato pequeño que lo haría volver si lo necesitaba. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Red lo empujó dentro de la máquina y desapareció. Los otros se quedaron en silencio.

—Salió mejor de lo esperado.

Unos segundos después la nave comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje. Frenó en seco al mismo tiempo que volvía a aparecer el técnico, temblando y con parte de su ropa destruida.

—¿No te dije que tenias una misión? —cuestionó severamente Red.

—¡Mis altos, no puedo hacer esto! El irken Zim enloqueció al verme, ni siquiera pude mediar palabra con él —trató de explicarse el irken.

—Mmmh suena a algo que él haría. De todas maneras haz fallado en tu misión, tírenlo por una escotilla.

Ignorando sus gritos los altos comenzaron a comer los bocadillos que, por fin, les habían llevado. La nave estaba temblando, el ingeniero los miraba retorciéndose las manos.

Purple agarró una bolsa de donas y se llenó la boca apresuradamente. Red intentó calmarlo con palabras y eligió a otro irken para cumplir la misión, esta vez a un guardia.

Éste irken acepto sin titubear y entró firme a la máquina.

Pasaron los primeros segundos. La nave estaba relativamente tranquila. Pronto fueron minutos de tranquilidad.

Los altos intercambian una sonrisa triunfal y los demás irkens suspiran aliviados.

Hasta que la nave se inclinó hasta casi quedar de costado, haciendo caer a todos y provocando que Red y Purple se golpearan entre sí. Luego volvió a su posición normal, mientras que aparecía el guardia y arrojaba el aparato lejos de él bajo la mirada de los demás.

Purple se levantó tocándose la parte golpeada de su cabeza, a su alrededor están esparcidas todas sus donas hechas ya pedazos.

—¡Ya, me cansé! Hagámoslo explotar—gritó enojado.

—Hay posibilidad de que eso active la autodestrucción de la nave —comentó Skrang..

— ¡Que explote entonces!

—¿Cómo le explicamos a los cerebros de control que la nave insignia del imperio explotó? —cuestionó Red.

Purple masajeó su cabeza mientras respiraba forzadamente, en eso levantó la mirada y se fijó en su compañero.

—Ve tú.

—¿Qué? —Red se cuestionó si escuchó correctamente.

—Lo que oíste, ve a la base de Zim.

Soltó una carcajada al confirmar la ridícula idea de su compañero.

—No voy a ir a la base del pequeño psicópata.

—Eso podría funcionar —reflexionó el ingeniero, ambos altos lo miraron—. Quiero decir, enviar a los irkens lo hicieron enfurecer, lo que provocó que la nave se agitara violentamente. Pero si fuera uno de los altos reaccionaría de manera completamente distinta.

Purple sonrío triunfante y puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro.

—Estoy seguro que estará muy feliz de verte.

—No iré.

—No es justo, todo esto es tú culpa y ya hemos probado con tus ideas. Es mi turno de elegir a quién mandar.

—Está bien, puede que yo provocara esto, pero de ninguna manera creo que tú lo puedas solucionar.

Sin esperar contestación Red se acerco a un ayudante del ingeniero que estaba por allí. Le dijo lo mismo que a los demás y le dio el aparato que podría traerlo de vuelta, el irken estaba completamente aterrado. Fue necesario arrastrarlo hasta la máquina teletransportadora.

Pero antes de que pudiera meter al pequeño irken Purple se adelantó y empujó a su compañero dentro de ésta. Skrang y su ayudante lo miraron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? Dije que era mi turno —se justificó Purple.

A mucha mucha distancia de la Inmensa, Red apareció en la base de Zim.

Miró alrededor, el lugar parecía estar semidestruido.

Avanzó de forma sigilosa, realmente no quería encontrarse con el pequeño invasor. Una explosión cercana y una estruendosa risa lo sobresaltan y como resultado se choca contra algo haciendo bastante ruido.

El lugar se iluminó con luces rojas y una alarma de intrusos comenzó a sonar.

Red entró momentaneamente en pánico. Definitivamente lo mejor que se le ocurría era salir de ahí y volver a la nave antes de que saliera herido. Era un plan perfecto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía consigo el aparato para volver a la Inmensa.

Inmóvil, contempló como una figura se le abalanzaba encima.

—Si salgo vivo de esto, lo pagaras Purple.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ey! Capítulo nuevo *suena música triunfal*

Perdón por tardar tanto, aunque no di fechas de actualización. Algunas cosas se complicaron y no podía ponerme con la revisión del capítulo.

Y si, digo revisión porque este fic tecnicamente ya está terminado. En su versión toda caotica y que solo yo entiendo. Pero ya está.

Y eso, queridos lectores, es tener la mitad del trabajo hecho.

* * *

Unos brazos robóticos rodearon a Red, se sacudió para sacárselos de encima inútilmente. Giró la cabeza para saber contra que estaba tratando, se encontró con un grotesco robot que simulaba ser un humano.

—Bienvenido a casa hijo —dijo el robot.

No pudo evitar contener una mueca de desagrado ante esa máquina. Una risa retumbó por el lugar haciendo que levantara sus antenas para tratar de localizar al propietario de la voz. No necesito buscarlo mucho ya que éste apareció repentinamente elevado gracias a las patas robóticas de su pak.

—¡Zim!

El pequeño invasor dejó de reírse automáticamente cuando reconoció la voz del otro. Bajó al suelo al instante.

—Mi... ¡Mi alto! ¿¡Cómo!? — Le dio la espalda al alto y sacó un comunicador de su pak— ¡Gir!

Del algún lugar del techo cayó el robot sirviente de Zim, con todo su cuerpo cubierto de una sustancia rosa y pegajosa.

— ¡Ve a arreglar todo, tenemos el honor de recibir a uno de los más altos!— ordenó. Mientras, Red se deshizo del robot que lo tenía apresado atravesándolo con las patas de su pak. Gir no se movió del lugar provocando que Zim volviera a gritarle con impaciencia— ¡Ya Gir!

— ¡Sí! ¡Más visitas! —levantó sus brazos con alegría para luego irse volando dejando todo el lugar lleno de humo.

Zim se sacudió la ropa y giró para ver a su líder con expectación.

— ¿A qué se debe este honor mi alto? ¿Va a evaluar personalmente mi increíble trabajo en esta repulsiva formación rocosa?

— Ehh... más bien es una evaluación para ver el resultado del análisis. — Zim entornó un ojo— ¿No sientes algo distinto?

— Siento la energía suficiente como para destruir a todos los habitantes de este sucio planeta. ¡A todos!

— Mira, ¿qué tal si dejamos por el momento el tema de la destrucción? Solo por un tiempo, preferencialmente hasta que me vaya del planeta. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Pero mi alto! Es mi deber como invasor demostrar como ejerzo la soberanía del imperio sobre todo ser vivo y objeto inanimado de este lugar. ¡Es algo muy importante mi alto!

—Cálmate Zim, — ya comenzaba a sentir un dolor en la cabeza— en estos momentos hay cosas de mayor importancia por las que preocuparse aquí.

Zim se sobresaltó.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Problemas? ¿¡En la base de Zim!? Eso es ridículo—cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a reírse levemente. Red abrió la boca para hablar pero fue sorprendido por el invasor que dejó de reír y le apuntó con el dedo— ¿¡Quién dijo esas mentiras!?

Red suspiró tratando de calmarse, ignoró las ganas que tenía de quebrar el dedo que lo señalaba irrespetuosamente. Muchos irkens habían sido lanzados al espacio por cosas menores.

—Nadie dijo nada. ¿Por qué no me muestras una parte de tu base que no esté destruida?

El pequeño invasor acepto sin dudarlo y lo guió hasta la parte superior de la base. Donde todo estaba en perfecto orden, comparándolo con el desastre que era la parte inferior. Red inspeccionó el lugar mientras ignoraba lo que le estaba diciendo el invasor. Todo le parecía extraño, atribuía eso a que el lugar simulaba ser un hogar humano, y el olor dulce que había por el lugar lo desconcertaba más.

—Y por eso ese niño perdió su riñón y su perro…

La historia de Zim, que nadie estaba escuchando, fue interrumpida por la voz de la computadora.

—Señor, necesito advertirle sobre...

— ¿Advertirme? ¿¡A mí!? — Miró nervioso al más alto— Tengo todo bajo control en este momento, como siempre.

—Pero señor...

— ¡Computadora! Zim tiene todo, ¡Todo!, bajo control. Así que no...

—Las clases comienzan en 15 minutos.

Zim se agarró la cabeza, alarmado.

— ¡El más reciente plan! —exclamó.

Sin decir nada más, salió corriendo hacia algún lado de la base ante la fastidiada mirada del alto.

Red suspiró al encontrarse por fin solo por un minuto, miró para los costados para asegurarse de este hecho. De su pak salió su comunicador, seleccionó un nombre y por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que le contestaron.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal todo?— preguntó en un tono alegre Purple con bebida en mano.

—No me vengas con eso, me vengaré de esto Purple, y será doloroso, muy doloroso. Recuérdalo. —Amenazó con furia contenida.

—No estés enojado. Luego ordenaré que traigan esos dulces horribles que tanto te gustan ¿sí?

Red resopló, no tenía caso discutir ese tema en ese momento. Decidió ir al punto.

— ¿No hubo cambios en la nave?

Purple sorbió de su bebida antes de contestarle.

—Se dispararon algunos de los cañones laser, pero todo está bastante estable por aquí salvo por algunas sacudidas. Ya puedes admitir que tuve una gran idea.

—No voy a admitir nada hasta que Frank arregle el problema.

—Aah está trabajando en eso, todo se va a solucionar pronto si es que no vuelves a meter la pata.

— ¿¡Ahora yo soy el de los problemas!?

—Solo te aviso, hoy no ha sido tu mejor día. Sé que es difícil pero trata de no alterar a Zim.

— ¿Y qué podría decirle a Zim para que se altere? ¿Revelarle que su misión es una completa mentira? No soy idiota Purple.

—Uuh alguien sigue de mal humor.

Red dejó salir un gruñido y cortó la comunicación guardando el aparato. Consideró ir a ver que el invasor no estuviera haciendo alguna locura pero un ruido arriba suyo hizo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista y vio a un niño cabezón sosteniendo una videocámara en su mano. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el niño huyó trepando por los enmarañados cables de la base.

—¡Computadora! ¡Atrapa al intruso!

— ¿De qué manera?— preguntó sin ánimo.

—No lo sé, da igual.

—Se necesita una orden completamente especifica, señor.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. No estaba de ánimos para esto.

—Solo cierra todas las posibles rutas de escape.

— ¡Entendido!

Se giró para dirigirse a la cocina pero tuvo que frenar sobresaltado al encontrarse a Gir detrás de él. De su cabeza salía una gran masa esponjosa de color rosa que desprendía el olor que había sentido al entrar al lugar. El robot arrancó un pedazo de la masa y se lo ofreció.

Red levantó los brazos y negó con la cabeza con una mueca de asco.

— Mejor se lo dejamos a Zim. —Nombrarlo le hizo recordar que tenía que vigilarlo— Computadora, ¿en qué parte de la base se encuentra Zim?

Trató de alejarse del robot, pero este le seguía con una sonrisa tratando de darle esa masa asquerosa.

—En ninguna.

Red empujó al robot lejos suyo con una mano y le prestó toda su atención a la computadora.

— ¿Cómo que en ninguna?

— Zim fue a la eskuela.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿En qué momento?

—Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos .

El alto se llevó las manos a la cabeza en pánico. Mil situaciones pasaron por su cabeza de lo que podría ocurrir con el pequeño invasor suelto y sin control. Todas finalizaban con la imagen de la Inmensa explotando y con él teniendo que cargar la culpa de todo mientras Purple comía donas tranquilamente. Ante ese pensamiento sintió renovada su fuerza, no iba a dejar que esta situación manchara su imagen.

Inevitablemente, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era ir a buscar al invasor y traerlo a la base, a la fuerza si era necesario. Con esto decidido, se acercó a una de las ventanas que daba a la calle.

—No puedo salir así — comentó pensativamente mientras miraba al exterior. —Necesito un disfraz.

—Palabra clave: Disfraz. Activando protocolo. —Exclamó la computadora.

Antes de que pudiera decir, o entender algo, quedó atrapado dentro de una maquinaria. De esta salieron luces coloridas acompañadas de los gritos de dolor del cautivo. Fue liberado a los segundos con un traje humano que consistía de una gran peluca esponjosa, un vestido y lentes de contacto.

—Completado con éxito. —dijo orgullosamente la computadora.

Red miró las ropas extrañas que tenía puestas y deseó que todo acabara pronto. Le ordenó a Gir que lo siguiera, este se puso su traje de perro con emoción mientras gritaba. Fueron hacia la puerta y Red se detuvo antes de salir para hablarle a la computadora.

—No dejes que nada salga de este lugar. Todavía hay que atrapar al intruso.

Salió sin esperar respuesta dando un portazo. Miró alrededor cautelosamente, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y no había muchas personas por el lugar.

— Muy bien, Gir, llévame hacia esta "eskuela" donde esta Zim.

—¡ Sipi!

Gir comenzó a correr riendo, Red lo siguió con desgana.

.

.

.

— ¡Éste es mi lugar de comida favorito! — Exclamó Gir corriendo hacia un local de comida rápida, antes de llegar se desvió hacia la tienda de mascotas de al lado— ¡No, éste es! — A través del reflejo en la vidriera vio a un vendedor de helado enfrente y fue corriendo hacia él — ¡Éste es mi favorito!

Red podía sentir como le latía un ojo.

—Te lo dije en los otros 20 lugares pero te lo voy a volver a repetir: ¡No me interesa dónde te gusta comer! Ahora, dime donde está la eskuela antes de que te transforme en basura inservible.

—Oooh—Exclamó Gir mirando del alto hacia el helado y viceversa hasta que soltó una risita—Esta bien— levantó uno de sus pequeños brazos y señaló detrás del otro.

Red se dio la vuelta y vio un enorme edificio rojo con un cartel que decía "Eskuela". Sin decir nada se dirigió al lugar masajeándose la frente. A su espalda escuchó a Gir despidiéndose.

Al llegar tuvo que esquivar a unos niños que pasaron corriendo. Mostró los dientes en desagrado y se apresuró a entrar cuando un brazo se interpuso en su camino. Para su sorpresa, el brazo pertenecía a un hombre de casi su misma altura.

— ¡Soy el guardia!— exclamó con voz firme. — ¿A dónde cree que va?

Otro hombre alto pareció en el lugar. Red, instintivamente, se enderezó en un intento de demostrar su altura. El recién llegado lo miró de arriba abajo y le dedicó un saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de girarse para hablarle al otro.

— ¿¡No tienes modales!? ¿Cómo vas a hablarle así a una dama? —le recriminó. Luego se giró otra vez hacia Red—Disculpe a mi compañero, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted señorita?

—Estoy buscando a un niño humano llamado Zim, —dijo Red lentamente mientras los analizaba,— necesito llevármelo.

El primer hombre llevó una mano a su barbilla y lo miró de forma sospechosa.

—Y dígame, ¿usted es la madre o tutora?

— ¿Podría ser más específico?

— ¿Es la persona que lidia con los problemas que ocasiona Zim?

Red lo pensó por unos segundos.

— Lamentablemente, si...

El hombre pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta.

— ¡Correcto!, espere un momento por favor.

Sin más, el hombre se retiró del lugar. Red suspiró aliviado, pronto podría regresar a la base y quitarse el disfraz que traía encima. La peluca ya le estaba dando comezón al igual que los lentes de contacto. Levantó un brazo para frotarse un ojo pero se detuvo al notar que tenía a su lado al otro humano. Este le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

—Y dime, ¿de dónde eres?

Red se tensó ante la pregunta, se alejó un poco cautelosamente.

—No sé de que hablas…

— Ya sé que no eres de por aquí, no tienes por qué decírmelo ahora. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo a tomar algo? Conozco muchos lugares buenos en la ciudad.

La situación no le gustaba nada a Red, ese hombre parecía sospechar algo. Y él no iba a caer tan fácilmente en ninguna trampa. Lentamente comenzó a sacar un brazo robótico de su pak, estaba seguro que no necesitaría mucho para eliminar la amenaza.

Antes de que pudiera actuar, Zim entró corriendo en el lugar. Tenía una cara de confusión al principio pero rápidamente cambio a una de asombro al ver a su líder.

—¡Mi Al-— Red le tapó la boca de forma brusca y se acercó intimidante.

—Tenemos que volver a la... casa, en este momento ¿entendido? —Zim asintió con la cabeza ya que el otro seguía tapándole la boca, —Bien, vamos.

—Espere, tiene que firmar aquí antes de retirarse—gritó el guardia que había vuelto con un papel en la mano.

Red escribió de forma rápida en la hoja que le tendieron y se apresuró a retirarse empujando al invasor.

Luego de ver como se alejaban, el guardia miró la hoja.

—Que letra extraña—comentó mientras intentaba descifrar los símbolos que estaban en el papel.

—Recuérdame que le pida su número a ese niño Zim.

—Debes dejar ese fetiche por las extranjeras.

.

.

.

.

Zim lo guió hacia la base como le había ordenado sin ningún contratiempo. Por supuesto que en todo el camino no había dejado de hablar de sus logros y de lo horrible que era tener que soportar a esos ruidosos niños. Más que entretener a su líder, estaba provocando que éste quisiera arrancarse las antenas, o arrancarle la lengua al invasor. Lo que sea mientras pudiera tener un poco de tranquilidad.

— ¡Y así logré arrebatarle a esa niña fea su manual de comportamiento terrícola! ¡La fase uno del plan esta completa!—exclamó cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Red, que no había estado prestando atención, se preocupó. Necesitaba que Zim se quedara tranquilo hasta que arreglaran todo, no podía dejar que planeara nada. Comenzó a pensar en formas de detenerlo pero eso quedó atrás cuando abrieron la puerta.

— ¿¡Que está pasando en este lugar!? —exigió al ver como la sala estaba llena de animales corriendo por todos lados.

— ¡Es una fiesta! — gritó Gir saltando entre medio de los animales.

— ¡Gir! Te dije que no traigas estas sucias bestias a mi base—Atravesó el lugar hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina— ¿¡Cómo voy a trabajar en mi nuevo plan con todo este ruido!?

— ¡Basta! —Ordenó Red, señaló al robot con un dedo— ¡Tú saca a estas criaturas de aquí!

Gir llevó la mano a su frente y sus ojos se pusieron rojos por unos segundos, luego volvieron a su color normal. Sacó un silbato de su cabeza y lo hizo sonar llamando la atención de los animales, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior siendo seguido por estos. Red señalo a Zim.

— ¡Y tú no vas a planear nada porque va a terminar en desastre! —mientras hablaba se apartó del paso de los animales para no entrar en contacto con ellos.

— ¿¡Desastre para los humanos!?—preguntó con emoción el invasor.

— ¡No, Zim, tu plan no funcionará!

Zim jadeó impactado y se llevó las manos al pecho. Para sorpresa del alto, se fue hacia la cocina y bajó a la parte inferior de la base mientras murmuraba cosas.

—Computadora, ¿no di una orden antes de irme? —Preguntó Red mientras miraba el desorden que había quedado y se quitaba el disfraz.

—Las órdenes eran que nada saliera de la base, nunca se dijo nada sobre entrar a la base. —contestó con voz monótona la computadora.

Se frotó la frente con sus dos dedos en un intento de guardar la calma, en ese lugar nada parecía funcionar bien. Algo, que estaba seguro que no era un animal, llamó su atención. Velozmente metió la mano entre el grupo de criaturas terrestres para agarrarlo. Sonrió con malicia cuando lo levantó y notó que se trataba del niño cabezón que no había podido atrapar antes.

— ¡Déjame ir monstruo espacial! No sabes con quien te estás metiendo ¡Soy el defensor de este planeta y no permitiré que lo destruyan!

El irken lo alejó lo más que pudo sin soltarlo, mientras lo analizaba. Recordó haber visto a ese humano varias veces en los informes de Zim, al parecer era el responsable de que muchos de los planes del invasor fracasaran. O al menos de los que no fracasaban por obra propia de la estupidez de invasor.

—Computadora, ponle un collar localizador a este humano… y enlázalo con el pak de Zim.

—Ey, me llamo Dib.

— No me importa— respondió aburrido Red.

— ¡En progreso! —exclamó la computadora.

Un brazo robótico bajó del techo y colocó un dispositivo circular alrededor del cuello de Dib. Al instante Dib sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo que duró un segundo. En el dispositivo se prendió una pequeña luz verde seguida de una pequeña melodía.

— ¡Solicitud completada!

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? —exclamó Dib llevándose las manos al cuello.

Red estaba por contestarle cuando el sonido de su comunicador lo interrumpió. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras aceptaba la conexión.

En la pantalla apareció la cara alarmada de Purple.

— ¡Tenemos un problema!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Llegó la nave con los nachos pero la Inmensa dejó de funcionar. ¡Haz algo!

La comunicación se cortó y Red gruñó con desagrado. Estaba obligado a ir a ver al invasor. Su atención volvió al humano.

—Tú, niño Dab…

—Dib—le corrigió.

—Como sea, no me importa. Esa cosa—dijo señalando el dispositivo— estallará si te alejas del lugar, así que no seas idiota y quédate quieto por unos minutos. ¡Computadora! Llévame al piso inferior y vigila que Deb no haga nada estúpido.

—Si si, todo yo—gruñó la computadora.

.

.

.

.

Unos momentos después, a millones de kilómetros de distancia de la tierra, la imponente nave roja insignia del temido imperio irken disparó sus poderosos cañones laser destruyendo una pequeña nave repartidora que tenía enfrente.

Todo bajo la impactada vista del Más Alto Purple.

Quedó inmóvil mirando hacia los restos destruidos de la nave. Los demás miembros de la tripulación esperaron nerviosos.

Finalmente Purple se movió.

— ¡Es todo! —exclamó indignado.

Avanzó sin titubear entre los demás irkens hacia la máquina tele transportadora.

Le quitó de la mano a un tembloroso irken el aparato para poder volver.

Se detuvo frente a la máquina, sintió todas las miradas sobre él.

—Cuento con que arreglen pronto el problema y consigan más nachos.

— ¡Si señor! —gritaron los demás.

Satisfecho, Purple se despidió vagamente con una mano y entró en la máquina.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Espero que les gustara y disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

No teman en mandar reviews con sus opiniones.

Aah, y por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando, el disfraz de Red es como el que usa Zim en el episodio "Caminen/corran por sus vidas".

Sin más que decir, adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

—No podrás detenerme alienígena, en cuanto averigüe como quitarme esto, ¡el mundo sabrá que existen!—exclamó Dib tocándose el collar en su cuello.

Red solo lo miraba cansado.

— ¿Podrías callarte un momento? Tu voz es molesta.

El sofá que estaba al lado de ellos se levantó repentinamente. Una figura alta apareció por el hueco provocando la sorpresa en los presentes.

— ¿¡Que haces aquí!? —preguntó Red.

— ¡No, otro más! —murmuró Dib.

—También me alegra verte. Te aseguro que no vine como turista — bromeó Purple mirando a su alrededor.

—No es momento para bromas.

La atención de Purple se desvió hacia detrás de su compañero.

— ¿¡Qué es eso!? —preguntó señalando.

Red ni se giró para mirar y contestó desinteresadamente la pregunta.

—Es un humano, entrometido, que nos ayudará a controlar a Zim.

—Nunca dije que los ayudaría.

—No el humano, ¡eso!— apartó a su compañero y tomó algo del suelo.

— Ah, Es una guía de comportamiento terrícola. Se la quite a Zim hace un momento.

—Eso es una simple revista— aclaró Dib, en vano. No lo estaban escuchando.

—Que cosa tan rara—comentó Purple mientras hojeaba las paginas rápidamente.

— Y primitiva— agregó Red con burla, pero segundos después volvió a ponerse serio— Espera, no me respondiste ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

Purple dejó de jugar con la revista y se llevó una mano a la frente de forma dramática.

— ¡La desgracia! Oh ¡La desgracia! ¡Todo está perdido!

—No me digas que la Inmensa…

— ¿¡Quién dijo algo de la inmensa!? ¡Mis pobres nachos fueron destruidos cruelmente! Cuando te pedí que hicieras algo no me refería a que activaras las armas de la nave.

Red lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos.

— ¿Me estas reclamando por unos nachos? No puedes culparme por eso.

—Sí, si puedo, se suponía que tendrías todo bajo control.

—Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo dadas las circunstancias.

Red escucho el ruido de pasos acercándose y en un ágil movimiento empujó a Dib para esconderlo a un costado del sofá. Zim entró en el lugar a paso acelerado con un plato de waffles en las manos. Se detuvo en seco al ver al nuevo visitante en su base.

—¡Mi alto! Los altísimos están en mi base, ¡Los altos! —Dejó el plato en la mesa y corrió a la cocina otra vez.

Purple entornó un ojo y miró a su compañero.

—Le pedí que hiciera algo de comer para distraerlo de lo que sea que estaba haciendo—explicó Red.

Purple se acercó a la mesa y miró con curiosidad la comida. Dirigió su mano con la intención de tomar uno de los waffles. Un golpe de su compañero hizo que quitara la mano mientras exclamaba adolorido.

— ¡El gran Zim volvió! —Gritó mientras salía de la cocina—Hice emparedados.

El invasor dejo el plato al lado del otro y se quedó firmemente parado allí. Observando a los más altos con atención y expectante.

Estos intercambiaron miradas incómodos por la intensa mirada del otro.

\- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó Purple.

\- Mi deber es satisfacer sus deseos mis altos.

Red paseó la mirada por el lugar buscando algo que sirviera como distracción inofensiva para el pequeño irken. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de ellos más seguro sería. Al ver el cabello del humano sobresaliendo del improvisado escondite le llegó una idea.

Si todo salía bien se encargaría de dos problemas al mismo tiempo.

-Me pareció ver en algún lugar de tu base un artefacto humano—Zim estaba por interrumpirlo pero levantó la mano rápidamente en señal de que lo dejara terminar—Quiero que lo encuentres y lo traigas aquí. Sin hacerle absolutamente nada. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Entendido? —presionó elevando un poco la voz.

— ¡Si, mi Alto!

Sonrió satisfecho al ver que el invasor salía de la habitación una vez más. Acto seguido fue hacia su compañero y golpeó su mano provocando que cayera al suelo el waffle que estaba sosteniendo.

— ¡Oye!—se quejó el agredido.

— Deja eso, ¿Qué te dije de comer la comida de otros planetas? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez?- Mientras que Purple negaba con la cabeza efusivamente arrojó la comida de los platos por una ventana.

Purple se dejó caer en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me aburró. —Red lo ignoró y le pidió a la computadora que lo comunicara con la Inmensa— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a ver si avanzaron con la solución del problema porque sospecho que tú no lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?

—Oh no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque es algo que tendrías que supervisar?

—Eso suena demasiado aburrido.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando en la pantalla del televisor apareció la imagen del interior de la inmensa y del ingeniero Skrang. Red le dio la espalda a su compañero y se enfrascó en una conversación que Purple ignoró al escuchar las primeras palabras. Todo sonaba demasiado técnico y científico. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez.

Una voz cercana captó su atención. Se inclinó hacia uno de los extremos del sofá y se encontró con que la voz era del humano.

— ¡Si logro exponer no solo a Zim, sino a sus líderes, salvare a todo el universo! Todos me reconocerán como el héroe más grande de la historia cuando otros seres vengan a agradecerme. No podrán negar la existencia de los extraterrestres cuando eso pase…

Purple entornó un ojo intentando comprender con quien estaba hablando Dib. Su interés cambió al escuchar las rápidas pisadas características del invasor. Observó que Red no lo había notado por estar concentrado en la transmisión. A los segundos Zim volvió a aparecer corriendo con un objeto en las manos y una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara.

Al entrar tan precipitadamente, no notó el waffle que había en el suelo. Al pisarlo resbaló cayendo y al mismo tiempo arrojó lo que llevaba en sus manos. Simultáneamente, en la pantalla se vió como la tripulación de la inmensa caía gracias a que la nave se había inclinado violentamente.

Purple soltó una gran carcajada, en cambio, Red se giró molesto por la interrupción.

— ¡Quédate quieto por un momento!

Luego de ordenar eso volvió a encarar a la pantalla. Purple por su parte seguía riendo un poco, observó como el invasor intentaba seguir la orden, aunque se le notaba realmente inquieto, no dejaba de golpear el suelo con el pie.

Sonrió con malicia cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

Con un gesto de la mano llamó a Zim y este se acercó instantáneamente. Al tenerlo a su lado, Purple lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo elevó en el aire. Ensanchó su sonrisa aun más y sin previo aviso, comenzó a moverlo de arriba a abajo con energía.

De la pantalla se escucharon los gritos desesperados de los irkens que eran sacudidos juntos con la nave.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!?—exclamó Red al ver la situación y se giró para buscar a Zim. Apretó los puños con fuerza al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Avanzó hacia Purple — ¡Dame eso! —gritó al sacarle de un manotazo al irken de las manos.

Purple solo se recostó en el sofá mientras estallaba en risas completamente inmune a la furia de su compañero.

Red depositó a Zim en el suelo y le gritó a la computadora para que cortara la comunicación con la Inmensa.

—Bien, Zim, ¿Qué quieres?

Zim agarró el objeto que se le había caído y lo elevó hacia el alto.

—Zim trajo la tecnología terrestre Mi Alto, este poco avanzado artefacto es una computadora humana. Obviamente Gir la trajo aquí para recolectar valiosa información que ayudara con el nuevo plan. Claro que sí.

— ¿Qué dije sobre el nuevo plan?

—Que iba a terminar en desastre, ¡por eso porque no escuchó de que trata!

Purple miró divertido a Red gruñir con fastidio.

—Zim…—comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por el invasor.

— ¡Zim dominará la mente de las larvas crecidas de los humanos! —Al ver la cara de incomprensión de sus líderes prosiguió a explicarse mejor: — ¡Computadora, proyecta un holograma que acompañe la impresionante explicación de mi plan!

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó con desgana la computadora.

—No—contestaron ambos líderes.

—Los humanos son tan primitivos—prosiguió Zim sin escuchar a los demás— que en lugar de descargar la información, deben aprenderla leyendo. Para eso tienen una gran cantidad de "guías de comportamiento".

— ¿Las revistas? —preguntó Purple.

—Así que esparciré mis propias "guías de comportamiento" con las cuales dominaré la débil mente de los humanos. Todos se convertirán en mis esclavos. ¡Aprenderán a temer a la poderosa raza irken! ¡Y al gran Zim!

—Definitivamente habla de las revistas—murmuró Purple.

—Escucha Zim, escúchame con atención. Detén todo esto del nuevo plan ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Pero qué voy a hacer para que me evalúen!?

— ¡Se supone que no debes planear nada! — le gritó Red, ya sin saber cómo hacer que el invasor entendiera.

Zim iba a retrucar pero se llevo la mano al mentón y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¿Ningún plan?

—Ni uno solo.

— ¿Nada de nada?

—Sin planes, de ningún tipo.

El lugar quedó en silencio nuevamente mientras la información pasaba por la mente del pequeño irken y los altos rogaban porque por fin comprendiera el mensaje, un hecho sin precedentes.

Al fin, el invasor rompió el silencio con su ruidosa voz.

—Debió haberlo dicho antes, mi alto. ¡Zim cumplirá con la nueva orden! ¡Estarán impresionados! —gritó para irse dejando a los otros algo desconcertados. Sin perder tiempo se metió en el basurero de su cocina para bajar a su laboratorio— ¡Computadora! Prepara el robot, los altos esperan ver mis habilidades de improvisación, y pronto.

.

.

.

Dib se asomó desde su escondite y se apoyó en el costado del sofá escudriñando con la mirada a los aliens.

—Eso fue… inesperado. ¿No querían que Zim conquistara la tierra? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó antes con su nave? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿¡Están atrapados aquí!?

— ¿Nunca te callas? —le preguntó Purple.

—Voy a asumir que esto es tuyo —habló Red mirando la computadora que Zim le había dado—, no es lo que estaba esperando que Zim encontrara.

—Es la cuarta computadora que se arruina gracias a Zim esta semana. Debo dejar de conectar cosas a su base — se lamentó el chico.

— ¿Para qué te conectarías a la base de Zim? ¿Eh? No hay nada útil. Que idea tan tonta. —comento Purple.

—Sí, que idea tan tonta—repitió de forma pensativa Red—Dime, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

— ¡No era una idea tonta, era brillante, sólo tenía que!…. Esperen, son mis enemigos, no se los voy a decir.

Red entornó un ojo y se frotó la barbilla. Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante, estiró el brazo donde tenía la computadora terrestre.

—Computadora, haz un análisis de esta cosa y dinos lo que sucedió.

—Aah se estropeó—comentó como si nada.

—Eso ya lo sabemos—exclamó Purple.

—Danos detalles. —Ordenó cansado Red.

— ¿Todos los detalles?

— ¿Puede ser el resumen? —preguntó Purple.

—El humano Dib conectó su computadora y la utilizó para intentar controlar a la Inmensa. Fue en el momento en el que ustedes mandaron la "modificación" para el pak de Zim.

—No no, él la mandó, yo no hice nada—interrumpió Purple, Red le hizo callar con un gesto.

—Ambas señales fueron intercambiadas entre sí, provocando la situación actual.

Red lo pensó un momento, Dib también. Purple se preguntaba cuándo podría comer algo.

—Pero, eso no puede ser — inició Red.

— ¿Por qué la señales se intercambiarían? No tiene sentido —cuestionó Dib.

—Porque yo las intercambie — confesó la computadora.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron los tres.

—Nunca me pidieron permiso para conectarse a mí. ¿Acaso no tengo derechos?

Red no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Eres algo inanimado. ¡Un objeto!

— Si esa es su opinión sobre mí, no les ayudare más.

—Somos tus líderes, no puedes desobedecernos.

—No soy un irken.

—Eres tecnología irken.

—Tengo mis dudas sobre eso. ¿Qué tal si soy de origen vort?

Red miró a su compañero en un vago intento de pedir ayuda. Purple se levantó y señalo el techo.

—Te ordeno que devuelvas todo a la normalidad… ¿Por favor?

—No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—He agotado la mayor parte de mis reservas de energías.

—Bueno, lo intente. ¿Tienes energía para darme algo que pueda comer?

Un brazo robótico descendió con un paquete de snacks con el símbolo irken en el.

— ¡Genial!

En ese momento un gran estruendo se escuchó afuera de la casa seguido de una estridente risa. Dib corrió a la ventana más cercana y Purple lo siguió curioso. Red se frotó la cara con las manos, iba a terminar estrangulando a alguien. Y tenía buenos candidatos compitiendo para ser ese alguien.

—Díganme que ese no fue Zim.

Purple apartó la mirada de la ventana y analizó el estado de su compañero.

—Pues… si quieres te miento.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Zim! —gritó Dib asomándose por la ventana y sin ser escuchado por el invasor.

Definitivamente Red necesitaría vacaciones luego de que esta pesadilla terminara.

* * *

¡Volví! En forma de fichas (?

Perdon por la gran demora, la vida pasó. Pero ya tienen el hermoso capitulo número 3.

Y permitanme avisarles que el próximo será el último. Así es, esta historia está por llegar a su fin. Nunca planee que fuera algo muy largo realmente.

Ya saben que si tienen opiniones estaré encantada de leerlas.

¡Saludos!


End file.
